callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Masterkey
Merging Cant we just merge this with the Shotgun (Attachment) article that covers the attachment for MW2? They are essentially the same thing!--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 18:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, different name, different attachment. It stops people trying to merge too many articles.AdvancedRookie 19:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::If the name separates attachments with the same function,why dont we just demerge all the different Extended Mags for WAW since they have different names with each gun? Because that makes no sense, because all the different mags are still extended,and therefore work the same way. Just like Masterkey and the ShotgunOreo Biskuit!!Eleven 14:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Fuck no. It is ALWAYS referred to in Black Ops as Masterkey, NEVER as "shotgun" or "shotgun attachment". It's an impasse, and it's one you just need to drop. YuriKaslov 16:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Merging again Second petition. This is, literally, the same attachment with the same name with the same function, designed by the same company for the same use. M60 and M60E4 I can accept because the two are different variations. Same with M16A4 and M16. The FAMAS article is merged, and the two version serve COMPLETELY different purposes. But the Masterkey shotgun, IS a Masterkey shotgun. It's so clear that I don't even know how to further clarify. The AK47s from the three games have more differences between them. If there's ever a need to merge any two articles, it'd be this. 21:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) No, different name, considered different attachments. The reason the M60 and M60E4 are different articles involve their names. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 21:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ...they are both masterkey shotguns. It states so explicitly in the other page. Think about it from a viewer's point of view, not an editor (since this wikia was made primarily to be read as a source of information): If he types in masterkey, he expects to see the masterkey shotgun, not masterkey (MW2) or masterkey (BO). :Again, FUCK NO! It's like merging the M60 and M60E4 pages. Who's to say they're the same? Besides, we treat all weapons as fictional and thusly, the shotgun in MW2 might not actually be a masterkey. Yuri Kaslov 16:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll have to disagree on you on that one. I was searching the Masterkey from MW2, but I got the one from Black Ops. This is from a user's point of view, merging the two pages makes it so much easier to look for it. Seriously, what's the difference between Shotgun (attachment) and the Masterkey, they both are the same, wven if the games don't say so, it's common sense!--The FPS Vet 15:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Common sense < policies. Don't edit here unless you read our policies, that goes for all ya motherfuckers! Yüri Kaslov 21:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::....So policies can beat commen sense, even if it doesn't have any? And I thought this was supposed to be fan-based....I guess I was wrong.-- 02:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's still fan-based, but not every fan gets their way. Yüri Kaslov 04:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Merging this would be like merging the Flamethrower page, with the flamethrower attachment page. Because for all intensive purposes, they are both flamethrowers. KillerKing17 04:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I know that. Of course the Flamethrower is different from the Flamethrower attachment, they both are flamethrowers, but different. However, there is no difference between the MW2 under-barrel shotgun and the BO Masterkey, other than the name. Also, why not separate the FAMAS page? The MW2 FAMAS is completely different from the BO Famas. The MW2 is three-round burst, while BO is fully auto, different layout, and named differently. Why is it that you can have to different guns in one page, but have two pretty much identical attachments on different ones.--The FPS Vet 18:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You know what? You're right. I'm going to move the Black Ops Famas info from the FAMAS page. Yüri Kaslov 18:44, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Merged Mergered its done i dont know how long but some one help me its my first major edit :Yeah... go read Call of Duty Wiki:Naming policy. They're two different attachments in our eyes. Also, sign your posts. 20:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : :my bad but seriously why are we so strict with this lets ad akimbo and duel wield and masterkey and the Mw2 masterkey Rick Grimes : :Because it's not the same thing! Read the policy!.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 22:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::"If a weapon looks the same, functions the same, but is named differently, merge." (Taken directly from the naming Naming Policy Page.) I believe this proves my point. --The FPS Vet 17:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::thank you some one understands Rick Grimes 20:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It applies to different guns, plus the Masterkey functions heavily different from the Shotgun attachment, the Masterkey fires 8 shells, the shotgun 6. We're not merging this, end of. ::::2 bullet difference isn't much different. then again the mw2 shotgun looks like a spas while the black ops one looks different from it. Both may have 4 bullets in multi player( i think they both have 4 bullets per clip or whatever it'll be called. THey are different( even though they're pump action Ztormtrooper 02:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Ztormtrooper then we would have to merge spas-12 and model 1887 because they are shotguns 8 round in SP? I was playing Victor Charlie the other day, and I picked up an AK47 with Masterkey. Odd thing was that it had 8 rounds in the mag! Has anyone else noticed this, or is it just a glitch that let me kill more enemies without reloading? Come On Whoever says that we need to merge these pages is right. This is the eact same thing as the modern warfare 2 version aside from name. Kingfanboi 03:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Even the rules say that we should merge the pages, "If a weapon looks the same, functions the same, but is named differently, merge." Well, there you have it. Maxime Bellend 14:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's merge this article with Shotgun (attachment). Who's with me? :D Maxime Bellend 14:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Merging If you all are serious about attempting to merge the article, post it here. That covers merges as well and will be official. Carbonite 0 14:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link. Maxime Bellend 14:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC)